Pucky's Denial
by pearl4453
Summary: Puck always knew he loved Sabrina. But he never knew if she loved him BACK. A lot of things happen when the Grimm family leaves both home alone, while Puck's and Sabrina's subconscious' are pushing them together. But things spiral out of control...
1. Damn Brain

Puck POV

My stupid freakin' brain didn't know how to go in denial mode. As soon as I saw Sabrina, I knew she was…well, beautiful. I mean, once I got over the cooties… dude, I was ELEVEN. What do you expect?

Don't get me wrong, I've done some things to annoy her occasionally…

_Psh…more like ALL THE TIME!_

What did I tell you? My mind was just outta whack- My subconscious was somehow the dominant of my brain, which meant I could never deny the truth. Or do math.

But, I was getting better. Like I said, only my BRAIN didn't cooperate. But everything else was in check.

My mouth- very ROYAL mouth- could always be counted on to call her names. Just sometimes it went too far, and oh great, she's crying. Ugh. I hated those situations.

My actions were a bit more rowdy… sometimes I would brush a strand of her blonde hair out of her face absentmindedly, or stare at her.

But still, even I attempted to fight with my brain.

These fights typically lasted 1-2 minutes. Wow, I REALLY needed help.

I had grown up for the bloody girl, and we were both 15. Sabrina was even prettier, as her blonde hair now traveled midway down her back, and her blue eyes were slightly annoyed or pissed off. She wasn't too interested in clothes from the, "in," stores, but don't think I don't notice her wearing Abercrombie and Hollister. But unlike other girls, she possessed a personality, and wasn't shallow- and an ability to NOT use EXTREMELY annoying little abbreviations that made no sense at all. Like, what the hell was, "ttyl?"

But really. What is it?

So I see her walking out of her room, wearing some stuff- _Well duh!,_ said my subconscious. _But we both know we wouldn't mind if she wasn't wearing anything at all_-but dang, it looked good.

So yeah- I forgot to mention- though I love her purely-_hahahahahaha, I thought we were supposed to be immature-_, it's not like I don't appreciate her figure. Oh and by the way, subconscious, don't refer to us as two people. It's kinda starting to creep me out.

_You mean it REALLY starting to creep you out. You can't act tough with me._

God, I hated my brain.

So anyway, if you want me too specify, she's wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a venomous red spaghetti strap tanktop that has a skull. Hey hair is up in a bun, and a some loose strands curve around her face to emphasize the cheekbone, and…. wow how do I know this?

_YOU know how you know it._

Hehe…no I don't.

_Dude, you can't hide ANYTHING from me, especially not something that big. You were reading her Teen Vouge while she was taking a shower from your glop grenade. Then you hid it in her room and ran out and bumped into a nearly naked Sabrina. Cue blush._

Geez, no need to tell the whole freakin' story!

_Oh… by the way, audience, Pucky here loved bumping into her. A lot._

You're making me look like a pervert!

_But you are._

_He also got a little erec-_

OKAY, THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!!!!!

_Just statin' the facts._

And it most definitely wasn't small.

_That's what you think…_

You know what? Let's just get back on topic.

So she's walking down, swinging her hips and all that jazz, and- _the audience is giggling-_ I look down and see that I'm not really wearing anything on the top half, I was shirtless, showing off my awesome abs-_the audience is giggling cause you got aroused cause of Sabrina_- okay, if you don't shut the fuc… I mean fudge…up, I'm going to murder you.

_Does that mean you're suicidal?_

….just shut up.

Okay, let's start from the WAY beginning. I'm not going to sound shallow. I hope.

_You wish._

* Sigh* I walked out of my room. The weather in there was not to bad, and I had awoken to the sound of birds.

_And howling chimps. Don't forget that part._

Erm… okay, birds and howling chimps. So I had gotten off my trampoline and, well, puberty was having that B.O. thing come into effect.

I took off my shirt, it was really damp and clung to my back in a REALLY nauseating way, so I tossed it in my laundry pile.

_A.K.A anywhere in the room._

I walked out to take my shower (I know, shocker) and after I was done I stepped out of the tub only to discover that my clothes- they weren't there.

Oh, that's just peachy. Insert eye roll.

I walk out, holding the towel so you don't see any… AWKWARD parts, and whoop-de-doo, here comes Sabrina looking really curvy and not paying attention to anywhere but her classy silver watch.

I start inching away. This was NOT cool. I wanted Sabrina to see my awesome abs, yeah, but, er… um…

_While that guy stutters, I'll put it in simple words. Males go through puberty, in which they can't exactly control when erec- I mean, stiffys, occur, and our little boy Puck was growing up. Put two and two together, honey. Not that Sabrina's curves didn't help._

So, as you all know, life can't be customized (I, the Trickster King, should get that privilege) and Sabrina looked up.

I kind've blanked, but luckily Sabrina had only eyes for my abs. Booyah! She's checking me out! I could NOT resist.

"Like what you see, Grimm?"

And that's when she stopped checking me out. Sigh…

"You totally wish, fairyboy."

"Yeah right. In your dreams."

And so, our regular bickering initiated.

Eventually, our insults grew more babyish, and I was kind of surprised that no one had been sent up to make us stop, as breakfast wasn't ready yet.

My stomach wasn't really in the mood, and so it growled to inform me.

Sabrina looked sheepish.

"Breakfast..yeah…"

For that brief moment of silence that ensued, no clatter of forks and spoons could be heard. That was not usual.

We walked down hesitantly, me still in my towel, Sabrina still looking hot.


	2. Home Alone 4

**Okay, so I've never written an author's note. I was thinking about a poll right here, and your **

**review will tell your answer.**

**Question: Should I describe better?**

**-yes**

**-no**

**-take it down a notch from the previous chapter**

**I'm asking because I can describe SO much better, but it's not in Puck's character. And thanks SO MUCH for all the good reviews. I put this up and the next day I have an inbox full of people subscribing and favoriting my story that is still pretty new. So thanks!**

* * *

Sabrina POV

Oh my. Oh my, my , my. Just….gah. I was so not thinking this.

_Yes, I SO was._

Eh. Who was I to resist my subconscious (We'll call her Izzy). I was imagining myself touching those abs.

Either Puck had been working out, or those training sessions were taking a bigger toll on him. But don't think I like him At ALL. He's so… insensitive. Him knowing the true meaning of love was pretty down there. Or maybe he was gay. That would be a waste.

WHOA WHOA WHOA. I did NOT just say that. NO WAY.

Let's just go back to the bad parts of Puck.

1) He was stupid.

2)He pranked me.

3)He pranked me since I was 11.

4)Correction: He pranked me A LOT since I was 11.

After viewing these very legit reasons, you may be able to see why I hate Puck.

_You don't hate him. How can you hate the guy whose been saving your butt since you were 11?_

Izzy! Didn't you just read the freakin' list I made? Refer to section 1 and 4, please if you're having any problems.

Let's make a pro and con list while the...sexual part of my brain "daydreams." And I mean about his abs. Cause I hate his face. A lot.

_You keep telling yourself that._

….just shut up. You don't backtalk.

_Uh, HELLO! When the health teacher said you go through a rebellious phase, that applies to me too!_

Crap. Whatever. Pro and Con list.

PROS CONS  
____________________________________________________________________________

He's saved my butt, multiple times. He pranks me.

He eats all of Granny's food, so I don't have to (ultimately). Insensitive.

Calls me names.

Oh! Look at that, Izzy! Just look at that! Which list exceeds the other? Huh? Oh wait, I see. The CONS! HAHAHAHAHA!

_Okay, let's talk this out. 1) Don't laugh like that. I'M supposed to be doing the freaking out. 2) You don't KNOW if he's insensitive. Have YOU been in his brains? 3) Calling you names and pranking you go under the same section, so cross that out too. NOW look which list is bigger._

Let's not discuss this now…

"Like what you see, Grimm?"

Let's DEFINITLY not discuss this now.

"You wish."

"In your dreams."

Oh, the joy of insulting Puck. And so we bickered pointlessly, before one moment of silence that ensued after a particular epic failular comment showed us that no one seemed to be enjoying the TOTALLY normal food of Granny Relda. I wish.

"Breakfast….right…"

I felt kind of embarrassed, because no one had sent anyone up to stop us from fighting, and I have a pretty good idea why.

_Ooooh! Ooooh! Are you gonna tell them what happened?_

No Izzy, I'm just going to tell the audience nothing and leave them on their own to try to figure out what happens, thus leaving this story without a plot or support, also shortening its length.

_Why would you do that?_

Izzy, we're basically the same person. Haven't you ever noticed I tend to use sarcasm?

_I, uh, knew that._

Yeah, sure.

_Whatever. Can I have a montague of successive memories coordinate in a series that will assist the reader in their perceptive of this story?_

Yeah yeah, play the friggin' flashback.

_**I sneaked out of my room stealthily. Getting grounded for some predicament that usually ended in me being almost killed. So instead of comforting the poor girl, we can go for the obvious solution: Let's house arrest her to her room.**_

_**Oh, the irony. **_

_**I kept my footsteps as muffled as possible as I delicately stepped down the stairs. The Queen of Sneaks still had it. **_

_**I started hearing distorted voices wandering down from the dining room, along with a putrid smell. Well, at least I knew it was dinnertime and I wouldn't have to eat some bizarre and utterly disgusting food.**_

_**I silently tiptoed down towards the sounds of hushed conversation, taking petite steps that increased the coherency of the discussion.**_

_**I decided to make myself scarce. Granny Relda had a knack for following certain rules (*cough**cough*her own rules *cough*) and if someone was someone was caught outright not doing it, they would be gladly incinerated on the spot by Granny's lecture, glare, and punishment combined. So you may be able to see my reasoning. **_

_**I strained my ears to make sense of the dialogue taking place on the other side of the wall.**_

"_**I think that Sabrina has been acting weird lately," bantered Daphne's voice.**_

"_**Yes, Sabrina is having an irregular show of stubbornness," stated Mr. Canis formally.**_

"_**Ha! Don't worry about it. It's called teenage hormones. 'Course, Henry wouldn't want me to explain that in detail…" **_

_**I recognized the voice. It was coming from a source commonly dubbed as, "Uncle Jake."**_

_**What the heck were they talking about? Seriously!**_

"_**You know, I think we should let Sabrina and Puck have some alone time, hehe."**_

_**I was SO going to murder Uncle Jake.**_

_**He was getting his info all wrong. Me+ Puck= Global Chaos.**_

"_**I think we should actually let them have their alone time. When they fight, let them fight. It's going to end in making out."**_

_**What.**_

_**The.**_

_**Hell.**_

_**And that wasn't the worst part. It wasn't Uncle Jakes slightly playful voice. It was another one, one that held traces of naïveness, one that was hooked on getting Puck and I together, one that I love but was currently annoyed at. One that would mean that now there were going to be two casualties in my family caused by me.**_

_**Daphne, you little turd.**_

I must of spaced out, because I was now lying on Puck's stomach. It was weird; neither he nor I was in a hurry to move.

I could feel slight muscles- now I knew for sure he was toned.

"Sabrina? Hello?"

Puck was moving his hand in front of my face in an attempt to check if I was in reality. He still didn't move from under me, he was probably worried I was going to get hurt and people would blame him.

_Or maybe he just doesn't want you to get hurt._

Shut. Up.

_Well, it's a possibility._

GO AWAY. Let me enjoy these few moments of peace IN peace.

_......._

Thank you.

I stayed there for about half a minute more before I got up, a bit groggy.

"Finally. You weigh quite a bit."

Oh. Truce over.

Yet…yet some part of me wanted that truce to not end.

I sighed and decided not to reply to Puck's latest comment.

"Where do you think they are?" I wondered aloud, as we had strolled in to an empty kitchen/ dining room.

Puck shrugged casually, but I could tell he was disgruntled too.

A note lay on the counter, written on a post-it in crude handwriting.

_**Puck and Sabrina: We're having a major case in England. We've found some stray Everafters that are on the rowdy side. A Grimm needs to stay behind, and since you were already sleeping Sabrina, we decided to leave you here. Puck, due to Sabrina's tendency to nearly die on a weekly basis, you have to stay behind too.**_

_**Granny Relda**_

Oh great. Home alone. With Puck. If Granny Relda came back home to a nearly unrecognizable shelter that was previously her home, she could NOT blame me.


	3. Deserted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. T_T**

Puck POV

_Oh yeahhh. Home alone with Sabrina. Jackpot!_

Argh, you almost made me say that out loud! Shut up for a moment!

_Argh? What are you, a pirate?_

….Sigh. We can't get anywhere with you.

_You referred to us as we! Victory is mine!_

I miss the good ol' days, when I was 11 and you just supplied me with prank ideas.

_Now I supply you with fantasies…_

WHOA! Stop it right now man! I DO NOT, repeat DO NOT, need a naked Sabina in my brain. I need to concentrate. Wait, why are Sabrina's lips moving? The real one, I mean.

Sabrina POV

Puck was looking really weird. As soon as we read the note, he spaced out too. He just had a very blank look on his face, and now he's smirking, and he looks like he's in pain at the same time.

"Puck? I always knew you had lost your brains, but has whatever else that powers you disappear too now?"

"Mmmmm…..oh yeah….whoa! What the?,,,"

He just came back to life, I guess. Weirdo.

_Wow…I loved that sound he made…so hot…_

Yeah, it was pretty…wait, what? HOT?!?! EWWW!

_Don't be immature, Sabrina. We're 15 now._

And, may I add in a nonchalant fashion, we have been infuriated by Puck and his outrageous ego/ demeanor since 4 years ago?

_Er…times change._

Puck POV

I'm going to pretend I did NOT see that.

_But you did. And you liked it. Hehe._

Ack! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN, YOU FOOLISH CREATURE!

_Someone's having a tantrum…and the last time you said, "Foolish creature," was in, "A Midsummer's Night Dream." Seriously, dude. It's not 4000 years ago anymore._

I'm aware of that! Let's just focus and survive in this forsaken house!

"_Forsaken?" "FORSAKEN?" Are you having weird phase again with the words?_

I'm going to focus, I'm going to focus, I'm going to focus…

"Puck? What the Hell? Are you still conscious?"

I was laying on the ground. Something was on top of me… Sabrina. Oh my. Why were we always landing ourselves in this position?

_I professionally notice that you aren't objecting._

SHUT THE FU-

Sabrina POV

Puck was groaning above me. He was a little heavy now, and it was beginning to get a _**little **_uncomfy, if you know what I mean. For some reason, I was feeling a very hard thing jutting between my thighs, right under my…area. What is that?

Okay, Izzy, for once, I need your advice. What is it?

_I dunno, let me look through your knowledge….dum, dum, dah dum…_

Why are you humming a wedding march?

_Giggle giggle. Let's see here…nope, nope, no- oh. OH. OHHHHHHHH. Okay. See yah. Don't mess this one up, Sabrina. Stay cool. I think everything will go a little more smoothly if you DON'T know what that is. _

Huh? "See yah?" Where are you going?

There was no answer.

Aw, great, Izzy left me. What was that all about? And why was she talking as if she was on some weird high? She sounded so…well…okay, I'm going to say it….

AROUSED.

Yes, and technically, the sound of her being aroused is the sound I usually make when aroused. So shut the fu-

Puck POV

Sabrina looked pretty disgusted. Did she really not like this situation as much as I did?

Whoa. Did not say that.

_Heehee._

NONONONONO! My subconscious was slowly fusing into my conscience! NO FAIR!

_See yah, Puck, ol' buddy, ol' pal._

…What? Ol' buddy, ol' p- Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Did you say, "see yah?"

Oh, crap. No answer.

I was all alone internally. And if my subconscious just fused, that means that soonall my other body parts were going to be far out of my control (**Chapter 1 refers to how he controls himself physically)** –not that _one _wasn't already….- and that means this is not going to end well.

Suicide, here I come!


	4. Stupid Puberty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. T_T**

**Oh, BTW, I've noticed on the horizon a very distinct thing. As I stare at it, it appears as a block with the word, "Writer's," on it. I stare harder. As I approach it, it increases in size to a wall. An epic, USSR wall. On some graffiti, I notice a line saying, "Made by Voldemort." I am terrified. The word, "Writer's" is still on it. I realize with a jolt that the only way to overcome this barrier is to rant, decreasing the story's value and readers by such a considerable number, I dare not risk it. I speculate hard. Then, I beam a smile. Another option has appeared. This option is to ask my fellow, lovely reviews for their ideas and help. But will they answer?**

**SAVE ME FROM THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK! I haven't quite got there, but if you haven't noticed, unless I keep reminding myself to focus, the whole story transforms into a mental verbal tennis match with Puck and his subconscious and Sabrina and Izzy. The plot for this story is drifting! SO unless you want me to stop, send me an idea using PMs (No, not PMS, you sicko who though that, get your mind out of the gutter, and I'm pretty sure the sicko I'm referring to is probably more than half of the audience;)…) and if you don't have an account, you can comment on it, though I don't recommend, as it ruins the experience for some readers.**

**AND YES, I HAVE FIGURED OUT THAT WRITER'S BLOCK WAS CREATED BY DARTH VADER, BUT WRITER'S WALL WAS CREATED BY VOLDEMORT!**

**AAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!!**

**IF YOU WATCH YOUTUBE, IN YOUR REVIEW WRTE DOWN YOUR FAVORITE YOUTUBER, AND YOUR USERNAME!**

**But only if you like this story…**

**Geez, that was a long author's note…bet it's longer than the story. I beg you for help! AND if you are the type who doesn't read author's notes (Okay, reading that sentence pretty much disqualifies you from the said category of people…OH, THE IRONY), I shall insert in the beginning, middle, and end of the story a plea for ideas. If that doesn't help, I shall add between every line. If THAT doesn't work, I'll send all the members who reviewed private messages asking for help. IF THAT DOESN'T HELP, I SHALL STALK YOU ALL!!!**

**Oh, and if that doesn't work, I guess I'll just stop writing this story.**

**Okay, now THAT'S a big author's note.**

**Anyways, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Sabrina POV**

Puck was giving me a look. No, he was giving my _chest_ a look.

Not. Cool.

But enjoyable. I could use this against him.

I stepped up close to him, pushing my little girls into his chest.

His eyes widened considerably at that.

He backed away a step, muttering and stammering.

"No, no way, no friggin way…"

I could see that he wanted this. He was being tempted. Oh yeah.

**Back, in some corner of Sabrina's Brain….**

"Okay! All done!" Squealed Izzy, elated. She had just joined two nerve circuits in the hypothalamus **(okay, I'm really just using names from the brain I know, it probably isn't controlled by the hypothalamus…)** that triggered Sabrina's wild side. She had already finished triggering her aroused side. Hehe…

**Back, in some corner of Puck's **_**"very royal"**_** Brain**

Okay, nearly done fusing…hmmm, but I should do one more thing before I'm done…

Okay, triggered the aroused side (the wild side had been triggered since Puck was born, only stops at very sad, dramatic moments in time before acting up again)! Time to see what happens…

Ring! Ring! RING! RINGRINGRIGNRINGRING!

I swear, one of these days, I going to ask for a refund on that ringtone…

"Hello?" I asked curtly. I was a little busy.

"Hi! This is Izzy, Sabrina's subconscious!"

Oh, my. Oh my, my, my.

**Sabrina POV**

Puck stopped backing away. I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

I used the most seductive voice I could muster. It sounded pretty weird, I never used it, and I kinda felt embarrassed. But still, maybe Puck would agree with it.

"Puck, come here for a second…"

For a moment, my own, regular, logical voice screamed inside my head.

"WHAT THE HELL SABRINA GRIMM DON'T YOU DARE TRY DOING THIS IT WILL END IN HORROR AND CHAOS I DEMAND YOU TO STOP I'M GIVNG YOU FIVE SECONDS SO START BACKING AWAY YOUNG MISSY UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET A MIGRAINE FROM ME, YOU HEAR?!?!?!"

Wow. My logical side had some lung capacity. Not to mention temper. But at that moment, everything clicked. I loved Puck. I wanted him to love me. Not anything else. Not to _lust_ for me, that was a portion of love, but love me. Truly. I stopped creeping on him. Puck started walking towards me, as if we were connected mentally.

But hell if I was going to confess I liked this blonde hotty.

"Sabrina? I think you're…"

He fidgeted around while he looked for a word. Whoa. HE was NOT going to say THAT word…

"Well, frankly, arou-"

Yeah. Not gonna let him finish THAT sentence, no matter how true (I'm learning how to embrace the truth! YAY! I think…).

I yelled and tackled him.

"You NEVER, EVER, EVER, say that word in MY PRESENSE!"

"Okay, note to self, never ever ever say arous-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth and glared daggers.

There were many reasons I didn't want him to say that word.

Reasons:

1)Cause it's true

2)Because it's really embarrassing

3) Hearing him say it will probably intensify my- well, it will probably intensify the said (or not said) word.

Yeah, that pretty much covers it.

Oh.

I just noticed, we were once again in a certain position. Something else clicked in my brain.

EWW! _**THAT'S WHAT THAT JABBING THING IS!**_

Please don't blush, please don't plush, please don't blush…

Yeah, I'm blushing now, aren't I?


	5. Not So Innocent

**I can't believe I'm writing this again.**

**Can you believe? I can't. I'm the kind of person who looks back on their stories and feels self disgust, for I would be so much better when I look back. **

**Recently, however, I looked back on my short stories and saw them becoming progressively more, uh, serious. So you may have noticed sudden spike of humor in my newer chapters- It's because I'm a happy person, and I wanna keep it that way. Well, I'm not too happy in the mornings…hehe. Yeah…you don't like me in the mornings. **

**I bet everyone has forgotten this story and won't really care. But, I guess I'll keep writing. I have commitment issues (Not with humans, but with drawing and writing and etc), so you may not see a chapter for this story once again, for a long time. Or you may see a lot more chapters coming up.**

**Please be notified: There may be some controversy on this story. Sabrina may be a teenager, but she's not all stupid and stereotypical. She is mature and is clinging on to her childness (a good thing) to keep a sense of humor left for her in this world. Puck is an average guy on the outside, but he cares deeply for Sabrina. He also, is mature in some ways, and holds on to his immatureness to keep the world fun to him. So, there will be implied sex. It won't be blown up or anything, and no, you're not pervy (to the commenter who said that, and I am awesome enough to say that you are awesome even though I have no idea who you are). **

**Also, Puck looks like he's getting enough…**_**giggle…**_***erections* (there, I said it) to kill someone. It seems cheesy to me now. I think I was possessed when I started this story. But, whatever, y'know, people like cheesiness (I think?) and so, it will stay that way.**

**Also: I spoke to the wall, FrankandJoe3, and he/she said that Kirsten Smith through. He/She said he/she will get back to me on that.**

**It's been about six months. **

**Thank you to all the people who liked this story. Thanks to all the people who liked my other stories. Thanks to the people who just commented "update," even though I find that a **_**smidge**_** annoying. You are all really nice and stuff. I really, really, appreciate it. This is starting to sound like an Oscar's thank-you speech, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. **

**ONWARDS!**

**Wait a sec…I need to find where I left off (yes, I'm THAT pathetic. Humph, rub it in.).**

**Okay…mmmhhmmm. Sabrina just learned something interesting, etc., etc.**

**Okay, now ONWARDS!**

Sabrina POV

God help me.

I'm fully aware that I'm a sentient 15 year old human being. And I'm still slightly sickened to the core by the thing that was slightly touching me and is suspiciously close to a certain area.

It doesn't help that I was under an exceedingly attract- I mean, non attractive teenager who could see my face turn into a tomato.

What a _wonderful_ situation!

_Hey Sabrina! You figured it out, didn't you?!? All by yourself! Who's my little girl?_

Oh, you think I'm going to talk to you now, Izzy? Hmm? After you abandoned me in a horrid predicament, without a clue on what was happening? Fat chance!

And please stop talking to me like I'm two or something.

_Aw, don't be mad! Look where my so called, "Abandoning of you," got you!_

Under the most annoying, ugly, faerie in the world. Yipee.

_Oh, let's keep the pessimism to a minimum. _

Go away.

_Fine…_

Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!

_I thought so._

Don't be smug with me.

_Ha._

Urgh!

_Y'know, on a more serious note-_

You can be serious! NO WAY! Good job, Izzy!!!

_Alert: Overuse of sarcasm!_

Fine, fine, I'm listening.

_Well, I went into Puck's mind-_

Whawhawhawhawhat? That's not possible! You're not even REAL! You're some figment of my imagination that I have to deal with!

_I'm offended. "Figment of my imagination." Where'd you hear that, a movie?_

…well…

_Oh yeah, you did. Silly me._

Aw, go back to your story.

_Well, I went to his mind. Puck is, like I told you, head over heels in love with you. Hell, he's ready to marry you; he just doesn't want to chance death with your Dad. _

M..m…m…marry?

_No surprise there._

No surprise there?!?! You kidding me?!? The most immature boy in the world wants to MARRY me!?!

_Yes. And you just admitted you do believe I went to Puck's mind._

X__X

_That's a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?_

*dies*

_Oh, stop being such a drama queen._

-falls into a deep coma-

_You're hilarious. You do realize you're kissing Puck at the moment, don't you? How do you think he's been quiet for so long with you under him?_

Wait, what?

What?!

WHAT!?!?!

My eyes were closed. I opened them tentatively, to find Puck's wide open, staring at me like I'm crazy. Cause I was kissing him.

Oops.

Suddenly, at that one worded thought, the dam broke. All the things I ever thought about Puck gushed into my mind. He was immature, hot, annoying, caring, partially evil, mostly a hero, awesome, amazing, loving…sigh.

_Finally. Took me long enough to open that side of your thoughts. It was in the restricted section. Y'know, there are a lot more pros than cons for him?_

Oh, shut up.

_Hey, lookie this! He's still in a towel! The author was stupid enough to forget that pretty big detail!_

Author?

_Nothing._

Weird…whatever.

I pulled away from Puck. He looked at me kinda weird (I wonder why?) and I started stuttering.

"Um…uh…I…I…I love you."

I said the three words. Oh my god.

And even more shocking: Puck grinned.

Puck got up and his face broke into a smile.

"Well, why didn't you tell me before, Grimm?" he said, and he swept me in his arms, and kissed me.

Due to the fact I wasn't having a verbal tennis match with Izzy-_hey!_ - I was able to savor it. I basically melted in his arms and died twice.

Hehe…

Puck POV

"Um…uh…I…I…I love you."

She DIDN'T just say that.

Did she? She's having some moodswings. First she tackles me, then kisses me, and tells me she loves me.

Oh, it's definitely a girl thing.

I stood up, my mind racing to find a witty comeback. But, for the weirdest reason, I realized I didn't need one. Because all the thoughts I had ever thought of Sabrina burst into my mind. She's annoying, beautiful, bossy, caring, temperamental, responsible, amazing, and sooo much more.

So, I did the thing any desperate 15 year old would do when in a romantically awkward situation- I kissed her.

I'm embarrassed to say that I never had a girlfriend. I could've if I wanted, but I kept turning down the offers, and I never knew why. I was blind to other girls' faces, for my eyes were set on another, for no lass could compare to mine Juliet…whoa. Shakespeare moment.

Anyway…I was blind to the other girls' faces, because I liked Sabrina alone and I was subconsciously repulsed by the idea of hooking up with someone else other than her.

_Speaking of subconscious…_

! So you didn't go though with the fusion?!?

_Yeah, there were too many references to physics for me._

Added to the fact it's probably physically impossible for the subconscious to fuse with the conscious.

_Probably. _

I started laughing, breaking the kiss. In that moment, life was perfect. Sabrina was in my arms, we loved each other, and I was still able to see the world exactly the same way I had seen it when I was 11 (well, other than the girls part). Life was hilarious, and the Trickster King wouldn't want it any, other, way.

Sabrina started laughing after a couple of moments of confusion. Her face, full of bewilderment before it had started laughing, added more fuel to my chuckles. I lifted her up and swung her around. Her nervous giggles as she clung to me made me felt amazing. I hugged her tightly, and I couldn't believe I was this lucky. This hadn't been building up- it happened spontaneously, so hard to control, that we gave up, and embraced. Though we had only confessed we loved each other for a grand total of five minutes, we were people of a different kind. There would be no other way for us to fall in love, for we were differed too much from the others.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Who would've thought that within the first day alone we would love each other so much?

Well, probably the Marshmallow.

We hugged and talked and kissed and plain loved each other.

After that…

_It got very, very, interesting._

Oh, shut up.

_Aren't you going to tell them?_

NO.

_Then I will._

Fine, I'll tell them!

_Here we goooooo!_

You sound like a certain green tights wearing guy.

_Just start._

Okay! Geez!

We had been lying on the couch together, just listening to some music. Sabrina got up and got some chips. When she came back, she had a weird look in her eye. She looked like she was going to fall on me, so I grabbed her waist to stop it in the process.

The look in her eye got only worse.

"Puck…" she said, seductively.

I was so not ready for this.

She laid her hands on my chest and leaned close, and started taking off my shirt (well, I had to change sooner or later).

"ACK! ASK YOUR PARENTS!" I yelled out, and jumped away from her.

"Ask my _parents?_ Are you crazy?" she said, putting her hands on her hips, giving me a skeptical look.

I nodded quickly, as nervous as hell.

She smiled. "You just admitted you're crazy."

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, while my stomach started doing backflips.

"They won't let us!"

"Then don't do it."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

I know, I know, I was passing up an amazing opportunity, but I wanted to do this right.

"Fine," she gave in, and took out her cell phone. She dialed the number in nervously, and I stopped her half way.

"Make sure it's your mom. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of you asking your dad. Nor am I too comfortable with the idea of him killing me.

She nodded, rolling her eyes, and put the phone to her ear.

She spoke quietly, only saying "Mom, I…you took the words out of my mouth,", "Yes," , "Yes," and "Yes."

She looked up, her eyes wide with excitement.

"She said yes!"

"Your mom is so awesome!" I said, taking her in my arms, and starting to climb the stairs to her room.

"Uh uh uh! She said we needed protection."

I rolled my eyes. "No duh, Grimm!"

"So…?" she said, confused.

"It's in my room. I'll get it- your Uncle Jake gave it to me."

"Uncle Jake!" she squealed, sounding like she was accusing him of something.

"Yes. Uncle Jake. Now go to your room. We're going to do this slowly."

She nodded, left my arms, and followed my commands.

As soon as she was out of sight, my subconscious came back.

_SCORE!_

You're not supposed to say that till AFTER we're done with it.

_Oh…_

And it's also immature and rude to say that.

_Helloooo? Trickster King, anyone?_

Oh, shut UP!

Sabrina POV

I woke up slowly, and saw Puck in my bed.

My first reaction was to scream my head off, but I remembered yesterday. A blush overcame my cheeks, and I felt giddy and embarrassed.

_Why? You just had-y'know- with the hottest guy on Earth!_

Oh yeah…

_Wow. We agreed on something._

Shocking, considering we're supposedly the same person.

_Huh._

I got dressed, having a bit of trouble, since the light was really poor. I gently shook (okay, maybe not "gently.") Puck up, and muttered I was making Breakfast before running down. I was frying eggs when Dad came in.

"Dad!" I yelled. I was taken aback- he wasn't supposed to be back until 6 more days!

"Hey Sabrina! We decided to come home early, the case is already over, it was caused by- _why are you wearing Puck's shirt?_"

I looked down to myself. I was, as a matter of fact, wearing Puck's shirt. I couldn't see anything in the dark, no wonder it felt so baggy!

Wait…Dad…Puck's shirt….

Dad was smart enough to put two and two together.

And too make it worse, Puck bellowed from upstairs,

"Where is my shirt, Brina? I can't see _anything_ in your room!"

I turned slowly back to dad. His face was contorted with anger. Granny walked in, her face happy, but when she saw what I was wearing combined with Dad's expression, she walked back out, a smile playing out on her lips.

DAMN IT!

**Wow, I forgot how fun it is to write this! Teehee! I might even continue it! But, will I? BUMBUMBUM!**

**Please review telling me if I should continue it!**


	6. Lil' Break

**Hello. I'm extremely sorry and I have to apologize. **

**I'll tell you my story. My laptop crashed badly, and I couldn't use it. My dad literally took it apart and fixed it, but when I turned it on, everything was erased. I said this for my second story I was suppossed to make in the Brother Challenge, but it **_**also **_**wiped out the rest of my documents. I was friggin pissed. Then, when I figured I would start over, after a break of two weeks, I found that Microsoft Word HAD BEEN ERASED OFF THE STUPID LAPTOP. Now all I have is WordPad, which I'm using right now, which is extremely insufficient, and faulty. I refuse to use it for stories. So until I get microsoft word back or get a new laptop with that installed, I really can't update any stories. I am sorry. Also, because I expect many people to say I should at least try to use WordPad, I need to inform you that my best thinking comes when I stare at a Word document. I'm not kidding, it really does work that way. So I apologize and ask for forgiveness, and perhaps even a smidge of patientce. Also, I'm leaving for India soon, and I'll be deprived of a laptop for about a month, so this is just a message to let you know I haven't died or anything. **

**Love, **

**pearl4453**


	7. Well, Cripes

**It's high time I updated this. So, I figured, what the heck, and I downloaded a free 30 day trial of Microsoft Word 2010 from , and…um…well, read the god damn chapter now…**

Sabrina POV

Crap.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!

Crap crap cra-

_I think we get it. _

Cra-

_I said, I think we get that we're in a crappy situation._

LOOK HERE, IZZY. MY DAD HAS FOUND OUT I WAS DEFLOWERED. HE IS GOING TO KILL ME.

_No, he won't kill you .He'll just…rip you apart from limb to limb and cut you open, and then feed you to Mr. Canis._

That is _so_ reassuring, Izzy. Did I mention he's going to force me to break up with Puck?

_Gasp! He can't do that!_

Watch him.

"SABRINA GRIMM, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" my dad literally screamed. Ouch, guess I know where I got my lungs from…

"Welll…um…" I said hesitantly. Then my savior walked up behind dad and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, I gave Sabrina full permission to…" said mom, in a calm tone. Dad immaturely put his hands on his ears and started singing, "La, la, I can't hear you, La, la, I can't hear you…"

_Wow! Your dad is even worse than me!_

My dad is your dad.

_Oh yeah._

Mom rolled her eyes and gave me a smile. I was glad someone was on my side.

_I'm on your side!_

You _are_ my side.

"I wouldn't have married him if he wasn't so immature at moments, but really, sometimes, it's a bit too much," said Mom, evidentially pissed now.

"_I guess we have a similar taste in men, Mom,_" I said in a cheery accent. Except, I didn't say it. I would never, ever, EVER say something like that. Especially to my mom. And what was up with the joyfulness? I don't speak like that. EVER. And I would never, ever, EVER-

_Look, we get you don't ever ever ever blah blah blah blah ever ever blah. And yeah, you would never say that. But, well, I couldn't resist, so I figured…_

What do you mean?, I asked myself, hopefully sounding intimidating.

_Hey, you're not the only one who can use that mouth. I've been the one who makes you blurt out things that are embarrassing, spill a secret, etc._

Wait. You mean, that…that…that…

_Look, you're thinking these thoughts. You don't stutter when you think. So stop the drama. Yes, I can use your mouth._

STOP THE DRAMA? Dude, I hear freaking voices in my head! That is not considered mentally stable!

_So, you're saying you're not mentally stable? Girl, where is your self esteem?_

This is not funny, Izzy.

_On the contrary, messing with you is my favorite past time. _

It's kinda your ONLY PASTIME.

_That's why it's my favorite, dumbo! Wow, I thought you were smart…_

One day…one day, I'll go to a therapist, and they'll drill a hole in my head, and extract you…

_There are so many things wrong with that. One, you go to a therapist to exert your feelings and talk about problems. Not to do open brain surgery. Then, they can't really, "drill a hole" in your head. You'd die. And third, you can't take out your whole subconscious. You'd be taking away the hypothalamus, which'll kinda stop you from remembering to breath, blink, keep your body at stable temperature, and regulate your heart rate-_

How the heck are you smarter than me sometimes?

_Well, when you read, I'm storing all the knowledge and crap._

Oh. Wait, if you're my subconscious, then don't you make my dreams?

_Yeah ,so?_

Um, I don't know, that's kinda creepy…

_Eh, it's a living._

By now, dad had stopped the Junie B. Jones behavior and looked like he wanted to throw up. Mom was patting his hand and whispering something in his ear. I proabably don't want to know what she's saying. Puck was still upstairs, probably asleep by now again, the lazy bum. Daphne walked in, looking all sunshiney and stuff, and she had a very puzzled look on her face when she saw Mom and Dad, and me. Red came in behind her, and saw me as well.

So you figure, Red is a lot older than she looks. About 400 or something (Yeah, I find it creepy from time to time that she is a really old lady in a kid's body, but then I remember that Puck is, like, a really really reaaaalllllyy old dude in a teenage body. No, scratch that. A really really reaaaalllllyy old and PERVY dude in a teenage body.). So Red, being 400 and stuff, can tell what this is about. She isn't dumb, so she gets it. Hey, you have to learn _something_ in 400 years.

She gives me a curious look, and then, you won't believe what she did. She-

_She totally winked at Sabrina!_

Aw, Izzy! That was my line! You always mess up everything. Humph.

_Well that I wanted to get some words in! I'm like, a minor character/protangonist/antagonist! _

Why are you speaking of this like it's a story or something?

_I, um…don't…know…?_

Weirdo.

_Physco._

Creeper.

_Naïve._

Pervert.

_That's pervertess to you!_

You think it's a compliment to be called a pervertess? Wow, someone has low standards.

_Oh, we were insulting each other? I thought we were just naming each other's best qualities._

Wait, my best qualities are that I'm a physco, and naïve? Who you calling naïve? I'm the one who just had freaking _it_ with a freaking FAERIE!

_You still call sex, "it?" Yes, you're soooo not naïve. And you did it with a faerie? Wow, someone has low standards._

Don't throw my words back at me!

_I'm pointing out your hypocrisy._

I can be a hypocrite about being a hypocrite if I want to!

_It's pretty rude._

Are you trying to teach me manners, Little Miss Polite? All you have done is annoy me the whole day, and get me into this thing with my dad! Argh!

The mention to my dad for the second time in the conversation brought me reeling back to reality. Dad was giving me a pointed look, and mom was sitting in the couch behind him. Red was ignoring Daphne's persistent begging for an explanation to what was going on, but Red continued to play by herself in some other warped world. I had to thank her from keeping my sister out of the loop- though I didn't exactly regret what I had done with Puck, it was because I had that feeling that I probably wasn't going to do it ever again with anyone else. It didn't have to do with the hormones and love (though that certainly helped), but it was a casual feeling I had. Not romantically goopy, but just a passing by thought that just…well, it just kept passing by.

I didn't want Daphne to rush into things. Even if she was my age and called herself a, "big girl," was she really going to be able to see through and decipher what was lust and love? I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her get hurt. Ever- it was like a nightmare that I could hardly contemplate. I had been looking out for Daphne, since our parents had disappeared, and once they had made a comeback, I didn't back down from protecting her.

Anyhow, Puck came gallumping down in a pretty good mood until he saw Dad.

You see, Dad and him were not always on the best of terms. Dad always was getting freaked out about the constant pranks and had a fiery temper, so a lot of verbal fighting went on around here between them. But now, it might just become physical fighting.

And here's where Dad surprised us all. He just took a deep breath, and…left. HE walked out, and totally acted as if his little temper tantrum never occurred.

_Maybe he has short term memory?_

Oh, shut up.


	8. What the Heck, Dad

**:O**

**I…UPDATED?**

**I know big surprise lol**

**I have no idea how to even continue this. It's so….rowdy. **

**But ya'll seem to like it.**

**HAAAAAAAAAALALALALA**

**Listen to Lemon Demon for great tunes and hilarious lyrics! The main guy is the maker of PPP (Niel Cicierega). **

"**So come on Ginny, be my girlfriend. Be my **_**witch.**_**"- Harry Potter, the Puppet Pal**

Sabrina POV

This was so strange. Dad doesn't do that on any basis- regular or irregular. Something was up, and it made no sense. Puck has visibly paled but his eyes showed he was relieved.

_No duh. He just escaped certain death._

Mom was looking at Puck expectantly, as if she was waiting for a huge thanks for her permission, and Daphne remained as confused as ever.

"WHAT IS GOING OOOOOOOONNNNN HERE?" She practically screamed.

_Not practically. She really did scream._

Whatever. Mom used the "Oh-honey-you'll-know-when-you're-older method" but Daphne was not falling or it- smart girl.

"NU UH! NU UH! I WANNA KNOW NOW. EVEN RED WON'T TELL ME! EVERYONE IS ACTING SO…SO…so…" she trailed off uncertainly. There was a pause and her face lit up.

"SO CRUDDLES!" she ended.

_Oh god, more Daphne-ish. As if we didn't have enough of a heart attack when she made up that word at Christmas._

Oh, that wasn't _that_ bad, Izzy.

_Christmas: last year. At a party full of people unaware that she made up words, she screamed "You're so ho-licious!" to a bunch of strangers if they came dressed in the Christmas spirit, because APPARENTLY ho-licious means you're christmasy, like as in Ho-ho-ho Santa._

Okay, that was a bit…embarrassing. No harm done, right?

_No harm? NO HARM? I had to work my butt off to make sure you didn't beat up Daphne then and there. Thank god I don't have to do that anymore, you've gone soft. _

No I haven't! Shut up.

_Your lack of contemptuous retort reassures me. _

Gruh! Back to real life-_this is real life too, Sabrina! Don't disrespect the Izzy!. _Mom looked at Red, surprised and a bit freaked out.

"Red, do you know what this is all about?" she asked unbelievingly.

Red looked a way, but the answer was clear across her face. Suddenly it was as red as her clothing, and she looked like a small, skinny tomato.

"…Oh." Mom was certainly a bit shaken by the fact innocent Red knew, but Puck tried to ease her weirded-outed-ness.

"Well, Mrs. Grimm, she _has_ been around for a while…" he let the sentence hang in the air. Mom glared at him a bit, jerking her head at Daphne, who looked further bewildered.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEEEAANNNN TO MEEEEEE?" she complained as she stomped up to our bedroom. She slammed the door so hard that I could feel the rickety house's foundations waver.

Red looked at the staircase sadly but went back to coloring, Mom sighed and gave a pointed 'look' at Puck, and Lil Ol' Pucky just shrugged a bit apologetically.

_So much for happy family reunion._

******SHPLING******

Puck POV

I sat in my room, thinking. The scenery was beautiful- the things in my head, not so much.

Welp, everything was just fine and dandy. Hen-Hen (**YO! This is Lara D's pet name for Henry, don't compliment me on it!)** had walked out on us like "whatevs" which leads me to believe he's had a mental breakdown.

_In your favor, though._

Yeah right. He's going to be all calm and then suffer some violent change in his brain and pitchfork the hell outta me. This is NOT IN MY FAVOR.

_God, just trying to help…_

Then don't get all Effie Trinket on me. The odds are not in my favor. And to make things worse…I'm now a first class sissy.

_Dude, you aren't a sissy. You bang-_

Yes, I am! I've turned into a…*shudders*…romanatic.

_What? HOW COME I WASN'T AWARE OF THIS?_

I don't know, you're the one in my stupid head! I can't take it- I love Sabrina, and that's fine and all, but I still want to prank her. I still want to call her names. I still want to make her more embarrassed then any other girl on the planet. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I liked it better when we fought a lot!

_You don't have to be nice to her all the time. You don't have to fight all the time. Find a middle zone. Just act how you want. Remember how it was when she told you she loved you too? That's our goal zone. But not all the time or you'd be all gushy and stuff….ugh…but don't be a douche. And be a good boyfriend. And don't microwave peeps. And don't be too protective. But don't be too uncaring. But don't change yourself! But be more sweet. But don't over do it. And don't be a horndog. And don't pressure her. And don't be sexist. But if you want to you can make one or two sexist jokes. But don't do it if it bothers her. And-_

Oh-

My-

GOD, THERE IS SO MUCH RESPONSIBILTY IN BEING A BOYFRIEND!

…_And don't stress about being a boyfriend too much._

But I have to think all the time, and I don't want to think all the time! I prefer to keep my brain usage to a minimum, please!

_Just act like yourself, don't offend Sabrina as much, and be more attentive._

I'm plenty attentive. Don't tell me to be more attentive.

_Dude, you completely overlooked the fact that I had inserted a random piece of advice in my guidance._

Psshhh, I totally caught it… pshh….psh…psh…

_You're more idiotic than I thought. Think about this, Pucky –boy. You're trying to lie to your own brain. It doesn't work like that. _

It's called denial, and I've had my fair share of it with my feelings towards Sabrina.

_It's your denial. Pucky's denial. Not denied so much more, huh?_

OH SHUT UP YOU.

But seriously, I was in a dilemma. I was supposed to love Sabrina, and I do…I think. Why do I still want to be crude with her? And why the heck was Henry bipolar?

_Oh man, that sounded just…no. 'Crude with her?' Are you for real?_

****SHMIP****

Sabrina POV

Dinner was interesting. I poked at the green blob in my plate which wad strange warts on it. It wasn't translucent, but it was still like jello. I realized that the green was the same color as Puck's eyes.

I pushed the plate away, disgusted.

You guys are probably like, wait hold up. I thought you liked Puck! And I do. I can't day I don't like him anymore at all, it would be just stupid and idiotic.

_And ADHD-like. Literally- one second ya hate Puck, then when you two hook up you're like "okay bye now I hate you again."_

I still like him, and the time we shared was amazing.

_Heheeehe_

Oh shut your trap. I meant the whole time. But the way we were now was just strange! Puck had pulled out my chair for me. I know. You're all like, "oh Sabrina, he's so sweet, why don't you like that?"

Well, it's because I don't like my chair being pulled out for me. I can do it by myself, thank you very much. Sabrina Grimm does _not_ like to be treated like a delicate piece of china. I was loud, and I was proud. I could be silent, but violent. I am

_Oh dear god, Sabrina, stop. You're describing yourself with fart rhymes. This is just an all time low…_

I told you to shut your trap. But back to my point- I gave Puck points for being nice. He was trying. And now he had seemed to settle in this new mannerism of being chivalrous. I do demand respect, but now it was out of hand. Half the reason I like Puck was because he never changed! Despite the amount of times I screamed at him about it, he still pranked me! Now that's dedication. I need something solid like that, and now he had gone and sorta wrecked it.

_Well, last time he changed it worked out for you. _

I don't remember this…?

_Hint: Before, when you were 11, Puck was scrawny little boy. Now, at 16, he's tall, has muscles, and is SMOKING HO-_

OKAY OKAY I GET THE POINT. But how do I break to Puck that I want to be how we always were? Just maybe fewer pranks. That'll never hurt. But even those are fun…sometimes.

_Sabrina just likes the attention._

Coming from the biggest attention hog I know. Suddenly, when I was about to feed the food to Elvis, Dad walked into the house.

*****WHISHT*****

Puck POV

I stared at Henry, expecting. He made silent eye contact with everyone at the table, and then settled on me. He swallowed a bit, blushed slightly, and declared he was supportive of our relationship.

_Lolwut?_

Both Henry's hands were pushed in his jacket pocket, but something was bulging from the right one.

_And it wasn't what you think._

Of course it couldn't be that, you idiot. It was slightly glowing.

_Ew, even worse._

Henry, under the stares of the people at the table, took out his hands and put them in a surrender position near his head as he smiled nervously. As he did so, a mint colored crystal fell to the floor with strong light emanating from it. Immediately his face fell.

"Shit," he cursed.

The rock thingy suddenly flew at me and landed in my palm.

And right then and there, as soon as it made contact, I fainted.

**Woah, actual plot? MIND BLOWN. Maybe I can annoy the hell out of everyone by just making this a dream sequence! Haha, no, I wouldn't do that to you guys…psh…psh…psh…no.**

**Review it, my luvvies! 5 reviews and I'll update. I'm easily pleased. :3**

**JK I'll update it no matter how many reviews I get. I just love ya'll too much!**


	9. Faint

**I am a loser. Why am I even….I have half a mind to delete all my stories. Shmatever.**

**There will be a confusing concept from now on. I might have to change this thing to adventure as well…**

**ONWARDS!**

**NPOV**

Sabrina Grimm's eyes jerked open and she leapt out of bed, panting. Her heart was beating exceptionally fast and she found that her whole body has a light coat of sweat. She blinked back to the present and realized there was no problem- so why had she jumped out of….?

She turned and saw that she had jumped out of her _bed_. Why? She thought a bit more and realized it had to have been a nightmare. The aftereffects of the Everafter War had given her some scary memories. This was a first, but she supposed it was a particularly scary one.

She glanced out the window- it was cloudy, but seemed to be early morning. The adrenaline was now gone, and she was groggy. She tried to go back to sleep, but then decided that it was of no use and went down after lazily getting dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans.

As she walked down the hallway, something seemed to be…amiss. Not dangerously so, but still, just….startling. She was too sleepy, however, to care and went on to the dining room. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table, trying to recollect her dream. It had been a good one, for a while, she figured, because she remembered being insanely happy. So why did it turn so bad so quickly?

She concentrated harder. Puck was in it, for sure. Perhaps it wasn't a war memory. She also remembered some annoying person was there, who kept interrupting her. Oh! It was some weird made up brain parasite named Izzy. Sabrina could hardly remember what Izzy would say but it had been quite peeving. And her dad was there. But he had been angry. She felt that she had to remember more, but she simply couldn't. It was as if there was some sort of mind block on the dream. Sabrina realized she frequently did that when she was embarrassed by something so she figured she really didn't want to delve deeper- but try as she might, that feeling of animosity remained.

Granny Relda came down first. She smiled at Sabrina and Sabrina gave a small one back. As she prepared breakfast Red and Elvis came down. Soon Veronica and Henry has arrived. Sabrina felt something was off about one of her parents, as she felt a strange aura coming from their general direction. They were too close together for her to figure out which one. Maybe it was both? Maybe they had bad news.

Soon Daphne dazedly wandered in, goaded by the smell of food, alongside Canis. Jake was off somewhere, she remembered, so only one person was left to come down.

Her mom had bought 'normal' food for Sabrina since she had come back to the family, so Sabrina began to eat heartily. Usually Puck would decide that he liked Sabrina's food more and would eat that, leaving the Grimm girl with nothing.

Once she finished, she waited for fairy boy to come along. He was pretty late- most of the time he came intentionally before her so he could devour most of her food to piss her off. She needed him for help with some of the chores. As everyone else began to get through their meals, Sabrina realized with a tiny start that she wasn't being mean to Puke in her head! In most cases the mere thought of him made her fake-belch, and now? She didn't even have a reason for it. It was as if someone went in her brain and tinkered with the pieces, moving Puck's name from the "People I Hate" folder to "People I Don't _Really_ Hate" section. She tried to figure out the most recent development but the mission came to a halt once she encountered the same mind block from her dream.

Puck was _still_ not here, and even Red, the most polite and slow eater, had finished. Sabrina was really in no mood to do the chores alone, so she went to the hallway to go to his room. Her eyes bulged when she realized that his door wasn't there anymore. That's what was had been amiss! Frowning, she figured it was some cleverly planned prank. Puck did have magic on his hands, he could probably make the door disappear if he wanted to. And knowing Puck, he probably did it so he wouldn't have to help Sabrina with cleaning the gutters.

Rolling her eyes once she decided that a prank was the only explanation, she went back to the family to complain. Everyone was still sitting down, lightly chatting, when Sabrina said, "Granny, Puck has made his door disappear, and now he can't help me with his chores. Can you please get stink baby to cooperate?"

The whole family quieted and stared at Sabrina, confused.

"What?" she asked. "I can't clean the gutters without Puck!"

"Sabrina…" Granny said gently. "Can you please tell us who Puck is?"

**I love cliffies. So beautiful! And many of your are probably mourning the writing type transition. It'll be back, calm yo self. **

**Lol I'm so getting angry reviews for this**


	10. The Blue Fairy

**Wow. I bet ya'll so confused! Every review was like "wtf, where the hell is Puck."**

**OH GIRL I'LL SHOW YOU.**

**IF YOU READ. **

**YEAH.**

…**yeah. **

Sabrina stared at her family. This was all some sort of elaborate scheme that Puck had bribed them into going along with. But the look on their faces were dead serious, almost concerned, as if Sabrina was the one who had lost her mind.

"…Puck. The fairy boy. You know, the one who lives with us? Smells like big-foot's private porta potty? Saved us a few times? The acclaimed Trickster King from Midsummer Night's Dream?"

The Grimms and crew responded with a blank stare.

Sabrina groaned and threw her hands up in the air. How long would the damn joke persist?

"Come on, I know I like to pretend he doesn't exist every once in a while, but _seriously_? I need him right now, it's going to rain soon, and he can't fly me up if his stupid girl wings get wet."

Silence. Utter silence.

"You guys seriously don't remember Puck?" she asked, hesitantly. She was beginning to get a bit scared- something was not right at all.

Everyone nodded. Whoever the blonde was talking about was some sort of conjured memory.

Sabrina shook her head. Something was up. And judging by the way her dad looked- well, he knew. But she wasn't willing to question him yet- he looked guilty, and the girl had a feeling that her dad had done something unforgivable. Sabrina wouldn't say that putting forgetful powder on everyone in the world was below him.

"So wait- Granny. Is Puck- Or Robin Goodfellow, whatever- in Ferryport? Is he a legitimate Everafter?"

Granny looked thoughtful for a second.

"No, I don't think he was ever conjured. Too minor, perhaps."

"Minor?" Sabrina exclaimed. "He was the one who freaking effed up everyone's life!"

_How could he not get conjured?_

Conjured was Grimm talk for being put in existence. Once the fairy tale was written, if it had _The Book_ magic within it's pages, the characters would become real. But not every character was conjured- there would be too many. Only the main ones were, and, every once in a while, secondary ones. But never people who had only one or two lines.

Puck was a main, though! A secondary at the very least. He couldn't just…not exist one day!

What in the name of the blue fairy was going on? …Blue fairy- she would know!

Farrah had accomplished inter-dimensional travel a while ago. She knew everything- possible pasts, possible presents, and possible futures. She would remember Puck from a parallel or present- Sabrina knew that forgetful powder didn't work on her.

"You know what? I can do it by myself. Um…sorry. I think I'm a bit sleepy…" Sabrina declared, then trailed off. She slowly grabbed her jacket and put it on stoically and left the house carefully. Very ladylike-ly.

However, all bets were off once she was outside. She began to run as fast as she could towards the town center, where she would get the Farrah's diner. The ground was covered in sparse grass and hard dirt- it was a bit of torture on Sabrina's feet to be stamped by the hard ground, but soon it began to rain and she was sloshing about in mud.

There was something so basically wrong that she got more agitated by the second. She couldn't confide in anyone, except the Blue Fairy, because for all she knew everyone would figure she had finally tipped and was now genuinely psychotic. They'd try to convince her that there was no Puck, and get all worried when she persisted. God forbid they'd try to, ugh, _intervene_. Sabrina Grimm could figure things out on her own, thank you very much!

She knew, somewhere in her head, that it had to do with the dream. That stupid, pointless dream. Where had it suddenly gone wrong? She put all her might into trying to recollect the later moments of it. There was a minty green glow- and fainting- and a crystal-

She felt a headache coming on and stopped trying to figure it out. She'd try again later, but for now she had to make do with what she had just discovered.

A green glow? Fainting? Crystals? She cringed. Her dream sounded more like a Indiana Jones movie than anything.

A horrible sequel version, too.

**Whew! I just realized that I'll be able to update much faster if I write in small portions! **

**I swear, the next chapter will bring back the humor. I can't elaborate, but take my word for it.**


	11. Brunette Girl

**Umm, I'm beginning to notice some weird stuff with this story, and I'm not sure if it's for all my stories or just this one. Whenever I update it doesn't seem to show up on the Sisters Grimm fanfiction archive. So that means unless you're on story alert for this fic, no one new will be able to see this fic. **

**I messed around with the FF specifications and I found I could find this fic if I asked the characters to be Puck G. and Sabrina G., rated T, category Romance. But only then. So what I'm asking is….does this story show up on your email? Does it show up on your FF SG archive? Am I just missing it because I'm an older SG writer and there are a bunch of new SG writers, and they update so often mine is pushed off the page really quickly? **

**ARRRRGGGH QUESTIONS. *clutches hair and screams***

**I'd really appreciate you guys telling me in the reviews. Anywayysssssss-**

No POV

Sabrina slowed down in front of the diner. Not many people were there, given the weather. Her own jeans were splattered in a mixture of mud, muddy water, and dried cracking mud.

Basically, she was really muddy.

She shook her head absentmindedly, trying to dry her soaked hair as she entered the diner.

Farrah stood at a customer's table, scratching down their order whilst eating bubblegum. Before Sabrina could even utter a word, Farrah had already acknowledged her.

"Gimme a sec, hon, I'll get to you," she said, without turning her head, still writing.

Sabrina looked around. The sky was brightly gray. It almost hurt to look at it. The ground was soaked (her appearance proved that) and the grass was a most defeated shade of sage green. Where was Puck? How could it be that she remembered him, but no one else? She tried to brainstorm possible ideas. Time tears? No. Uncle Jake was already here, they couldn't be back in time. Prank? No, they seemed pretty convinced Puck was a figment of Sabrina's imagination. The only other thing that could have happened was-

"Everafter magic. Yeah, that seems about right," Farrah stated, suddenly next to the table. Sabrina jumped a bit in her seat. Damn fairies sneaking up on everyone.

The Blue Fairy raised an eyebrow. "I heard that."

"…Sorry," Sabrina muttered. "But I really, really need your help."

Farrah gave her a pointed look. "Suddenly I'm not such a 'damn fairy, huh?"

Sabrina chose to ignore this comment. "Puck's gone. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I woke up today and he was gone. Like her never existed. Can you explain what happened?"

Farrah's expression softened and she slid into the seat opposite Sabrina.

"Hon, I really wanna tell you. I really do. But I can't interfere too much with this sorta magic. I can't wish it gone. It's bad magic, Sabrina. Only you can figure it out. You know the answers, you know you do."

Oh, so she wasn't going to tell. Big surprise. Once again, Sabrina thought, _damn fairies._

The Blue Fairy scowled. "Hey, I never said I wasn't gonna help at all! Damn humans, more like it, never waiting for someone to finish a sentence. Follow me if you want your boyfriend back."

With that, she got up and moved to a back door. Sabrina got up warily and followed her, considering pointing out Puck and her had a _very_ horrible relationship and were in no way romantically involved with each other. She might just piss her off, though, so she remained quiet.

They entered a small warehouse of sorts. To Sabrina's best guess, this was where they stored tools and no perishable foods. Farrah turned to her, closed her eyes, and began to murmur chants under her breath.

Sabrina's own astonishment grew as Farrah's eyelids began to glow very brightly, a shade of cyan. Dust in the air began to gather at Sabrina's side, beginning to take the shape of a human. Suddenly a _BOOM_ clapped the air, sending Sabrina's hair flying on a wave of air as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found a girl who looked nearly exactly like her to her left, except a brunette. The girl smiled at her, full force. Sabrina stared at her as she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Izzy!"

**Okay, because I'm annoying, I'm going to leave this very short chapter here. I can't bring myself to continue this story much better, so I have to take a break to figure out what's happening. Yes, I promised humor, but here is none here. BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE FOR REAL. **


	12. Getting to Know Each Other

**Because I find this quite helpful, here's a brief refresher on what's going on:**

_A pair of 16 year old Puck and Sabrina are left home alone for a little while the Grimms are out on a case. Puck likes Sabrina (admits it to himself), Sabrina likes Puck but denies it (haha, should be called Brina's Denial). Both have an inner subconscious that annoys them and makes politically incorrect comments frequently (haha!). Sabrina's annoying inner voice is Izzy, Puck's is just referred to as inner conscious, I guess. They slowly (slowly used relatively here, guys, it's probably a blink of an eye compared to other love realizations) realize that they love each other and kiss (yay.) Then they had some wonderful sex because I really don't know, I'm crazy and I mess around with characters like that (and no graphic descriptions used, guys, I imply it. Don't bother trying to find a paragraph about it and then tell me to bump up the rating). The family comes back and Henry is all pissed because he knows what happened (Veronica is okay with it, though), so he storms the hell outta there. Then he comes back with something in his hand and at dinner it makes a major faux pas because it hurtles through the air at Puck and makes him faint. Then Sabrina wakes up and we realize the whole thing was a dream, and here you see the real Sabrina we all know and love ('cause the one in the dream is quite OOC). She comes down and finds out Puck doesn't exist, and has suspicions that all point to her dream- which she cannot for the love of her remember. She freaks a little and goes to the Blue Fairy, who can see all dimensions (and thus know what happened to Puck). Farrah can't help her much but provides a guide...Izzy. Oh lord this should be good. _

**Okay, that wasn't really brief. Sorry?**

**Frankly, I've been a big fat butt. I used to be obsessed with fanfiction, I couldn't stop thinking about it, I would read on my phone under the covers and think of ideas for it all the time. Then…well, I dunno. I got a profile on DeviantART, another site similar to fanfiction but with art and for more general things. I entered the site as a writer, on the majority, and though I haven't left it yet I feel like I'm more of a drawer now. I use the word 'now' for a reason, though- I go through phases, I write and then draw and then read and then do whatever. I was freaking 11/12 when I started this fart of a story. Lately I haven't been writing as much….so guess what? I have a few New Year's resolutions. **

**Exercise at least twice a week at home **

**Draw more**

**_WRITE MORE ON FANFICTION_ **

**Don't get a single A minus on report card**

**Keep a steady A+ in Geometry (my hardest subject)**

**6) Go shopping and find a look I like**

**Welp, hopefully I can keep the resolutions in check!**

"…Excuse me?" choked out Sabrina after a moment of recovering. Girls from dreams didn't typically appear in real life.

"Oh god, you're just as thick as the one in the dream. Me. Is. Your. Inner. Conscience."

Sabrina eyed the girl in front of her with distrust and the alarming feeling of shock. This ditz could not be in any way connected to _her_.

"Oh, but the ditz _is_, Sabrina," said the Blue Fairy, apparently recovered from the ritual. "Your dream, though it was mundane in many ways, had a quality that can only be described as prophetic. Or visionary? Anyhow, though it appears surreal to you, this girl- Izzy?- yes, Izzy is part of you. She has a bond to you that cannot be severed. In fact, if you're experiencing an extreme emotion, i.e. grief or ecstasy, she'll be able to feel it."

Izzy smiles at this. "Oh, I can hear the dream Sabrina's thoughts _just fine._ _Especially_ in ecstasy…" At this she smiles even wider, mischievously.

No, Sabrina didn't like this girl very much at all.

"Well, how is…_she_ supposed to help me find fairy boy?" she asked.

Farrah shrugged. "Ask her."

They both simultaneously looked at Izzy, who was inspecting her fingers. "It's _so weird_ having a body!" she whispered to herself. "I can actually go to the bathroom and everything!"

This was going to be a long process.

"Okay. Okay- LISTEN! Look, all I know is that I- hey, look at me, not your feet- is that I had a dream and now I can't remember it. And apparently you're- damn it, don't splash the puddles- you're from my dream. So you have to help….why the heck are you doing that?"

Sabrina couldn't help but be slightly disgusted. Izzy was very ADHD, in some ways, and would frequently let her body wander- meaning right now, she was having too much fun from squishing around mud in her hands.

It was hard enough convincing the girl to go outside, and walk back home. However now that they were on the dreary, wet path, Izzy couldn't stop ignoring Sabrina.

The blonde huffed and shrieked quietly. She had just met someone who was somehow related to herself, and she wanted to KILL HER. Her forehead literally hurt from too much wrinkling in anger. The stupid little chick had not one functioning brain cell. There was no way ON EARTH she would help find Puck.

The thought made Sabrina even angrier. It was taking everything inside her not to lash out right now at Izzy- she needed her help- but how in the name of Oz was she going to get it?

Sabrina felt a sudden wetness on her thigh and looked down to se a blob of mud, and a giggling Izzy. This was really the final straw.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Sabrina. "I can't take you and your stupid- STUPID- face! _One of my freaking family members is missing, and you ARE NOT HELPING ME FIND HIM! _IT'S NOT A FREAKING JOKE, YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! HE- COULD-BE-**DEAD**! AND YOU'RE JUST- JUST- JUST TOO **STUPID**- TOO FREAKING **STUPID** TO HELP, YOU EFFING BI-"

Sabrina stopped and began to cry. It was really hopeless, wasn't it? Just like how her parents had disappeared, so had Puck. And even if- even if- she had romantic feelings for the dumb fairy, it still didn't change the fact that he was close to her heart, romantically or not. Now he was gone. The shock of the fact that he had just left was setting in.

Izzy stared at Sabrina, who was looking away and covering her mouth as she made desperate sounds. Izzy didn't feel remotely hurt- okay, well maybe a little- but everyone gets angry. And maybe it didn't look like she had been listening, but she was. She had been listening to very word of Sabrina's story since she explained the morning.

"Sabrina, we can't go back to your home. They have no idea who I am, they'll get confused. And I probably need to explain what happened in the dream to you for anything to make sense- and let me tell you, one of your family members is not innocent."

Sabrina didn't reply, and kept looking away, but she made a small, imperceptible nod.

"…We should- we should probably find somewhere else to stay meanwhile," Izzy murmured. "Hopefully close by, too…"

Wiping away her tears, Sabrina sighed. "I think I know a place."


	13. END OF MY JOURNEY

**I'm not going to beat around the bush or make more excuses or force myself into anything. I'll be honest: I'm sick and tired of this story! Besides my writing improving over the course of it, the plot and characterization is so painful to look at that I can't handle even attempting to write this. **

**I started this pile of poop when I was flippin' 11 (sorry fanfiction, I broke your rules. ). I was a perverted little child and had no idea what I was talking about so excuse the multiple times I made our dear, dear Puck spring an erection (I apologize profusely to fairy boy). It's frankly an embarrassment and the only reason I had updated in January was because for some reason or another this thing had a lot of reviews (?). **

**As I've put on my profile a while ago, there's also a hiatus on every Sisters Grimm story I have going on. A blanket abandonment, if you will. I love the fandom and trust me, I'm waiting to get my paws on Book 9 but honestly none of my stories hold any interest to me anymore. **

**Someone can adopt this, if they feel the urge to take it up. Either in the reviews for this "chapter" or a private message (the latter, I'm more inclined to take seriously).**

**Adieu, **

**pearl4453**


End file.
